bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Can You Help?/Transcript
Transcript taken from "Can You Help?", Season 3, episode 22, 112th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Pip and Pop's Favorite Type of Pancakes Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin {Bear walks into the kitchen and spots a pancake stack on top of a plate.} Pip: Look, Bear. It's gravy. Pop: Do you need to put gravy on top of a blueberry pancake? Bear: Please don't. It's a little... [Pip pours gravy inside his mouth.] cautious. [notices a gravy spill on the floor] Ooh. So disturbing. Pop: Wh-- What did I do? Pip: What did we do? Who's holding the gravy? Bear: Stop complaining, you two! Look what you've done to the floor! [points at the floor] You even spilled everywhere! Pip: Spilled what? Pop: Let me handle it. [eats the pancakes by himself] Pip: I... I wouldn't do that if I am obnoxious. Pop: [mouthful] They're not even through, Bear. [continues eating] Bear: [sighs] Okay, guys. Finish eating your pancakes. I'll go get a mop. Bear tells us what helping is, Helping is Fun and What Do You Think? {The word "Helping" appears below.} Bear: "Helping". You know this word, don't you? {thinks for a moment} Let's see. Let's start with fixing the TV. {an animated TV with a color-sized glitch shows up} Or, help repair a car. {an animated broken down car appears on the right} Or, repair a bike. {an animated destroyed bicycle appears on the left} Or, help win a few dollars. {some animated dollars show up falling down} Or, help playing music if you like. {some music notes appear passing by} The only reason why helping can be fun, I can probably help me out. Well it's been simple that helping was fun Woke up on a bed, bumped the floor with my head I can't get up and poured water in my cup But hey, helping is fun Such a hurry to make me some morning coffee The crook took and send the way on Bristol, Tennessee Play the instruments or play a drum Helping is fun I got a job to work on an office Don't give up, work super hard to suffice I fell off the skateboard and made a bump Helping is fun I'm all alone in my big blue door Mops, brooms, vacuums and more There's a lot of an income Helping is fun I followed the rules on the couch My dad said, "Son, don't be such a pouch!" If you can't a toilet, use a plunger to unclog it You can't be unsuccessful since it's never done And I'll let you know when helping is fun Helping was fun, helping was fun (I gotta say helping was fun, man.) Ojo Finds Out Bear: Wow, you guys know anything to help. (camera pans to find out the room was a total disaster) Ooh...look at this mess. I should've known that Treelo created a total disaster, but not this close. (Ojo comes in) Ojo: Bear, can I borrow my broom now? I need to clean this thing up. (Treelo comes in with a vacuum cleaner.) Bear: T-- Treelo? What happened? You're all sweaty! Treelo: (panting, realizing the vacuum cleaner is too heavy) I Can't...lift... up. I Must...vacuum....this....room. Ojo: Oh, my. She's exhausting! Bear: Exhausting? More like, desperately exhausting with drops from my head, don't it? Pip: He even poured a bunch of gravy that morning! Pop: That lemur made a total disaster! Pip: Yeah, yeah. Totally a disaster. Bear: Guys, come on. Why don't you all help out? Perhaps, I need to help organize my stuff. (fast forward montage shows Bear cleaning up the room the disaster he had caused) Bear and His Friends Clean Up the House (the montage is over and Bear puts the telephone cord back into the phone) Bear: There! Now the disaster isn't so cruel anymore, do you have any idea what this means? Ojo: Is it because you didn't tell me to repair the pipes of the sink? Tutter: Yes, this one needs a little bit of stopping the toughest leaks. Bear: N-- No, I meant...was, let's all Clean Up the House. {The song "Clean Up the House" begins.} {Cut to panning over the Big Blue House to show a window.} (Bear finishes putting all the books on the shelf.) Bear: And, done! (climbs down the ladder) I just probably don't want all this stuff to tumble or wreck, but good work. (they all cheer) From now on or what, you can go back to having your free time? (to Treelo) As I was begging you, do what you're told not to destroy anymore stuff. Treelo: No big deal. Tutter: All right, let's get this sink up and running! (leaves) Bear: See you there. (to Pip and Pop) When you're in the kitchen, I am begging you to leave. Once more, with feeling. If you want to start another day right, make yourself more breakfast. Pip: M-- More breakfast? Pop: You're telling me we want more? Bear: Yeah. You could. Stay in the kitchen underneath. And don't go rising over the sink above me again. Pip and Pop: Bye, Bear! (they duck down) Ojo: Ooh. Talk about helping day. (leaves) Treelo: (sadly, puts his hat on) I should go work and stay in population. (walks away) Bear: Sorry, Treelo. You can go have your own career in no time. (Treelo exits.) Wait. Where are you going? (Treelo doesn't listen) No...No, come back. (Treelo makes a stop to the door.) Don't leave. I'm begging you, wait, please! (the door closes) Shadow's Story Bear: Please, don't go. (sighs) Oh, well. I'm a little sad to see that. (an offset foreign laugh plays) Wait a minute. Did you hear that? (leans his head aside and hears another laugh) That sounded like Shadow. (looks and exits the living room) Maybe she's here somewhere. Hey, maybe if we look real hard and sing a song, she'll might appear. Ready? (begins singing) ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (touches the red circle and balances his foot) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (to the lens) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (camera begins to pan) ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (stands by some picture of a guy and his horse on yellow rooftop) Shadow? (Shadow appears on the wall and laughs.) Bear: (turns and jumps in surprise) Shadow, there you are. Things are a lot helping these days. So what are you doing today? Shadow: Oh, I'm just (gallops) walking slowly on top of a Dairy cow. Therefore, I could help the farmer to milk it. Bear: That'd be really fun! Well, Shadow, do you happen to have a story for us today? Shadow: Why certainly, Bear. With some help, we can do it. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: (narrating) Little Miss Muffet Miss Muffet: Hiya! Shadow: (narrating) Sat on a tuffet Miss Muffet: What's a tuffet? Shadow: (spoken) A short, little stool. Miss Muffet: Oh! (dissolves) Shadow: (narrating) Eating her curds and whey Miss Muffet: What's that? Shadow: (spoken again) It's sort of like...cottage cheese. Miss Muffet: Oh! (dissolves) Shadow: (narrating) Along came a spider (spider laughs evilly) And sat down beside her (spider laughs evilly) And frightened Miss Muffet...away! (spider growls) Miss Muffet: I'm not afraid of you. (spider growls again) Nope. You're not scary. Want some curds and whey? Spider: Sure, spiders love curds and whey! (Miss Muffet trades him a spoon.) *Woah!* Yum yum yum yum yum! (flies back to the web) (glitter shines) Bear: Wow, that's a great story. Miss Muffet sure knows how to feed something to a spider. Do all spiders fed themselves? Shadow: No, Bear. Despite to say, there is a sign warning all the humans to not eat food to their animals. They both belong in a zoo. Bear: Oh. Does that mention to say that helping is fun? Shadow: Certainly so, Bear. Well, I'm off. If you need another story, (raises her arm) just try and catch me! (waves and disappears) Bear: See you there, Shadow. Thanks for the tip of helping! (laughs) Come on. Let's go see if Tutter is still okay. Leaky Faucet / Need a Little Help Today (Cut to: Kitchen - Tutter is still repairing the sink.) Bear: Hey, Tutter. Is there something wrong with the sink? Tutter: No. I'm just still repairing the last few pipes. It's no problem. Bear: (realizes what Tutter is doing) You are using the screw. Tutter: Yeah, that sink needs to be repaired. Bear: Sometimes, it could overflow. Tutter: I mean seriously, Bear. Seriously. Not overflowing, you see! (finishes repairing) And, finished! All right, Bear. Turn 'em down! (Bear turns the handle on. The sink's water begins to flow down.) Bear: Wow. Wow. I can't believe it! Tutter, it's fixed! Teamwork on duty! (high fives on Tutter) Teamwork! Tutter: Bear? You know something about the idea of helping? Bear: My glass? (holds up an empty glass) Tutter: It sure does, Bear. Listen to this. (The song "Need a Little Help Today" begins.) Well I tried to reach the faucet on my own, I found out I couldn't do it (no, no) all alone So if you're having trouble, don't be afraid to say I need a little help today Well... (Ooh) If you got to move a mountain you know I'll always lend a hand (Lend a hand ooh) My giant friend, you're going to need my help to pick up a grain of sand (Grain of sand) You know I'm gonna be there for you Come what may if you need a little help today (Need a little help) You might need a little help You might need a little help today Don't you know, don't you might Need a little help You might need a little help Yeah, well you might need a little help You might need some help, You might need some help from me, my friend (Today) Yeah Luna tells Bear that helping is fun / The Goodbye Song {Cut to: Kitchen - Night} Bear: Well, the house was all clean. The floor was not dirty, and all the rooms won't be a little messy anymore. But since you're still here, you know we've had a day, right? Most of all, this is a perfect time to see Luna. Come on. Let's go tell her. {turns the light off and enters the balcony} Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. Did helping out clear out in the Big Blue House today? Bear: Clear as so good to see, Luna. You see, I was helping Pip and Pop make blueberry pancakes in the morning. Luna: And so what did they do? Bear: Well, Pip and Pop poured a little gravy to fit the pancakes, when Pop poured it on the floor. Luna: Oh. Spoilers. Bear: And I was helping my friends to clean our house today. The other chore was Treelo. Treelo loved to help, but he can't seemed to lift up his vacuum cleaner. Luna: As usual. Bear: Then, I helped Tutter fixed the broken leak under the sink which was disguised... Both: as a plumber. Luna: Oh...helping makes it very easy, Bear. Another thing about helping is when I'm the moon. Bear: But when you're the moon, you have to be satisfied with the picture. Luna: You're so right, Bear. And I have to be satisfied to help Ray arrange Venus and Mercury around. Even the Titans. Bear: Very good. Keep going. Luna: No need to explain, Bear. I have to rise around the trees of the mountains. With the stars flashing fast. And the comets that strike back. Bear: Also true. Hey...Luna, do you have an idea? Would you like to sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. See ya soon. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And by the way, I'll help you out anytime. Helping was good. Bye. (turns back off) Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts